SolKat
by Just-Another-Homestuck-69
Summary: Sollux invites Karkat over to hang out-but it turns into an overnight


twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcioGeneticist [CG]

TA: Hii KarKat

CG:WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT?

TA:Nothiing...II was just wonderiing iif you were 2till comiing over toniight

CG:I DON'T KNOW PROBABLY WHY DO YOU CARE SO FUCKING MUCH IF I DO OR DON'T ANYWAY

TA:II don't know, you baiiled la2t time

CG:WHATEVER I'LL SEE YOU LATER-WHAT TIME?

TA:9

CG:OK BYE

CG:-knocks on Sollux's door-

TA:-runs to door- Hii KarKat!

CG:HI...-walks in a few steps just enough for Sollux to close the door-

TA:-closes door- 2o? What do you want to do?

CG:WELL...I DID BRING SOME ROMCOMS

TA:A2 long a2 iit'2 not The Notebook, II don't thiink II can siit through that for the niinth tiime

CG:FINE -sets the notebook down on the table near the door-

TA:-sits on couch-

CG:-walks over and sits next to him-

TA:-awkwardly tries to hide his blushing face-

CG:YOU OK?

TA:-bites lip and turns from him-

CG:-puts hand on Sollux's thigh- SOL...?

TA:-turns to him quickly pressing his lips against Karkat's with great force-

CG:-kisses him back-

TA:-slowly moves one hand to Karkat's waist-

CG:-slowly starts falling back-

TA:-hovers over Karkat who is now laying back on the couch-

CG:-places both hands on Sollux's waist-

TA:-runs his fingers through Karkat's hair-

CG:-pulls Sollux's waist into his-

TA:-moves mouth from Karkat's, heavly breathing- Kar...Why diid you-

CG:-interrupts him by kissing him quickly,then begins kissing down his neck-

TA:-quivers- K-K-K-Kar...Why-

CG:-places a finger on Sollux's lips- SHHHHHHHH

TA:-looks down into Karkats eyes, blushes slightly-

CG:-throws Sollux's glasses to the floor, and begins taking off his shirt-

TA:-lets shirt fall to floor-

CG:-begins taking off shirt-

TA:-helps him take it off-

CG:-lets shirt fall behind him-

TA:-presses hands on Karkat's chest-

CG:-puts hand on Sollux's back slowly moving them up and down-

TA:-falls down onto Karkat's body-

CG:TIERED?

TA:What? No-

CG:-quickly throws Sollux underneath him-

TA:-begins kissing Karkat forcing his tongue into Karkat's mouth-

CG:-kisses down Sollux's neck leaving bite marks-

TA:-pulls Karkat's waist down into his-

CG:-looks into Sol's eyes-

TA:-bites lip-

CG:-begins grinding into him-

TA:-moans-

CG:-grinds harder and harder till he cant go any harder-

TA:-lets out a scream-

CG:-grinds faster and faster-

TA:-unzips Karkat's fly-

CG:-hands wander down Sollux's body-

TA:-quivers and slowly takes Karkat's pants off-

CG:-takes his pants fully off-

TA:-runs hands along Karkat's warm body-

CG:-hovers above Sol's body-

TA:-quickly removes his pants-

CG:-puts his waist back ontop of Sol's-

TA:-pulls him in tighter-

CG:-grinds harder and harder, breaths heavier-

TA:-lets out a loud moan-

CG:YOU OK SOL? -breaths heavily-

TA:-throws Karkat underneath him- Now iit's my turn

CG:-lays back-

TA:-slowly begins grinding into Karkat-

CG:-rolls head back and closes eyes and let's Sol take over-

TA:-grinds harder then Karkat ever did-

CG:-holds in a scream-

TA: Do iit

CG: DO WHAT

TA: Do iit Kar

CG: DO WHAT

TA: 2cream my name!

CG: SOL...

TA: II wanna hear you 2cream my name!

CG:-opens eyes and looks up at Sol-

TA:-grinds harder-

CG:-screams- SOLLUX!

TA: That'2 what II wanted to hear

CG:-yells- SOLLUX SOLLUX -over and over-

TA:-continues grinding faster and faster-

CG:-moans as loud as he can, then rips off Sollux's boxers-

TA:-looks down at himself- Well then...now that you know what II look liike naked...

CG:-slides off his boxers, shyly looks away-

TA:-slides hands down KarKat's body, then kisses down his neck, chest, and down to his tummy- You alriight?

CG:YA...

TA:-lays down next to Karkat and lets out a sigh-

CG:-breaths heavily, then closes eyes-

TA:-sits up on his side and slowly drags a finger down Karkat's body-

CG:-quivers-

TA:-lays a hand on Karkat's left thigh-

CG:-lays up on his side and faces Sollux-

TA:-slides hand to Karkat's lower back-

CG:-brushes Sollux's hair out of his face-

TA:-Pulls Karkat closer-

CG:-lays hand on Sollux's side and traces his bodies outline with his hand-

TA:-pulls them as close as he can-

CG:-moves hand to Sollux's waist-

TA:-kisses Karkat softly on the lips, then nuzzles him-

CG:-shivers-

TA: Cold?

CG: A BIT

TA:-kisses Karkats forehead and sits up-

CG:-lays back-

TA:-stands up and looks at Karkat-

CG:-looks back at him-

TA:-puts out a hand-

CG:-takes Sollux's hand-

TA:-pulls him up off the couch, then hugs him-

CG:-wraps arms around Sollux's neck-

TA:-grabs Karkat's legs and picks him up-

CG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!

TA:-laughs and carries Karkat into the bedroom leaving all their clothes scattered around the living room,up the blanket and sits Karkat down and pulls the blanket over him, then kisses his forehead- II'll be riight back

CG:-snuggles into Sollux's bed, and closes his eyes-

TA:-enters room again with a bowl of Popcorn-

CG:-slowly falls asleep-

TA:-kisses Karkat's forehead and tucks him in and walks to the other side of the bed and lays down under the blanket and turns on the t.v.-


End file.
